Saving The Dark
by Allura1996
Summary: Sonic turns into his Dark form and only a certain pink hedgehog can turn him back to normal.Amy now must go on her own to find Sonic and on her way she meets new friends.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Sonic characters do not belong to me, they rightfully belong to SEGA. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Where's Sonic? I haven't seen him in two months." Amy asked. Tails shrugged.

"I don't know. I've looked around the places he could have been and the places he wouldn't go near, but he's nowhere to be found." Amy sighed. It wasn't the same without Sonic. Most people missed him, except Shadow.

"Have you looked in any of Eggman's bases?" Tails nodded.

"No trace of him."

"Well, he couldn't have just disappeared!" Tails sighed, then nodded.

"I know, but I can't find him yet. Sonic has got to be around here somewhere." Amy whinnied.

"I swear, if Sonic doesn't turn up soon!" Tails winced.

"Please spare details." She nodded and tried to calm down. They heard a scream; with hopes that Sonic was nearby, they followed the sound. A human girl, about the age of twelve or thirteen, was on the ground with a wound on her leg. Tails came up to her ; put his hand on her shoulder and asked,

"What happened? Are you gonna be okay?" The girl looked at him and said,

"A dark hedgehog came and hurt me. I'll be okay, but that hedgehog went to Green Hill Zone." Tails nodded.

"By any chance, did you see what he looked like?" She nodded weakly.

"Yes, his quills were black-ish blue."

"Do you need any help?" Amy asked.

"No, just find him,please!" They nodded and they took off. _Soniku, please be there...._ Amy thought.

When they arrived at Green Hill Zone, both of them were shocked. The trees that were once there, were gone; dead; or on fire. The ground had craters, small fires or boulders in the way of certain areas. Amy was shocked to see Sonic, but it wasn't the Sonic that she knew. His eyes glowed and his quills were dark. Amy and Tails were shocked to see him like this. He smirked.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant sight." Amy stepped forward.

"Sonic, what happened to you?!" He frowned.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't worry about other people and start worrying about youself." Amy gritted her teeth.

"Soniku, what's with you?!" He scoffed and teleported off. Tails grabbed her arm.

"Lets go!" She nodded and followed Tails.

-------------  
Back at the workshop.....  
------------

"What was wrong with Sonic?!" Amy yelled.

"That was his Dark form, but why would he turn into it?" Tails asked himself. Knuckles came into the room.

"Okay, what's with Sonic?! He just came onto Angel Island and nearly destroyed everything on it, including me!" He said. Tails rubbed the side of his head.

"I don't know Knuckles. That's what we're trying to figure out." Amy sighed. _This isn't like Sonic, he wouldn't turn into his Dark form for no reason. _She thought. Without either one of them paying attention, Amy snuck out to look for Sonic.

* * *

Miles away from the workshop, Sonic stood at an edge of a cliff. _They'll come after me, I know they will, but I still crave to destroy. _He thought, gritting his teeth.

"Hey!" A voice said behind him.

"Ah Shadow, perfect timing." Sonic said turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "Sonic!!" She ran until she couldn't run anymore. "Sonic...." She fell to her knees and tried to catch up with her breath. She heard someone groan. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Amy stood up and walked towards the bushes. She looked over them. Shadow lied on the ground unconscious. He had bruises, cuts, wounds and apparently his nose bled earlier. "Shadow?"He groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Where's that faker? I know I've hated him for years, but he's dead to me now." He tried to get up, but then he cried out in pain.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Damn, he even dislocated my shoulder......" Shadow popped it back into place. "I'll tell you what happened: that faker started to attack me. Made my nose bleed, and if it weren't for this chaos emerald-" He picked up the chaos emerald that was next to him. "I would've been dead by now." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you-"

"I'll be fine." Shadow wiped some of the blood off his face. "Just find that damn faker and bring him to me. I'll kill him for this." He stood up and groaned again.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy said, taking her piko piko hammer out. "I'll find Sonic, but if you even **think **about killing him-" She hit him once on the head. "You'll find yourself in worse pain than this." Shadow gulped. He knew Amy wouldn't hesitate either.

"Fine, but I won't promise that I won't hurt him." Amy nodded.

"Good." She put her piko piko hammer away. "Do you know which way he went?" Shadow shook his head.

"I was knocked out before I saw anything else." Amy's ears slowly fell downwards.

"Oh...." Was all she said. Shadow had to think and he had to think fast.

"But I think he went North." Amy's ears instantly perked up.

"Which way's North?!" Shadow pointed to the left.

"The closest place there is Metropolis." Amy took off.

"Thanks Shadow!" She said, waving. He nodded once and went his way.

* * *

Sonic gritted his teeth. _I should have killed him and got it over with, but its fun when I torture someone, mostly him. _He looked up at the sky. "After all these years, all the years of fighting, and the more we fought, the more I got mad." His quills started to fade into a darker color. Then a new thought came to him. "Why didn't Amy come after me when we were at Green Hill Zone?" He quickly shook his head. "Bah! I don't have time to think of Amy right now!" He continued his way North. He started to remember the fight he had with Shadow.

_ Flashback..._

_ "Sonic? What the hell happened to you?" Shadow asked, grabbing the chaos emerald. Sonic smirked._

_ "I've become stronger Shadow, perhaps even stronger than YOU!" Sonic charged after Shadow. He tried to dodge, but Sonic was to quick. Sonic punched him on the nose, making it bleed. Sonic came back and punched him in the stomach. "Remember all those times we fought Shadow? Remember all those times I let you win?!" Shadow gritted his teeth and tried to throw a punch at him. Sonic grabbed his fist and squeezed it hard. Shadow yelled out in pain. Sonic threw another punch at him, that sent Shadow into a tree, cutting him on the face. He dropped down._

_ "Sonic, what the hell's gotten into you?" Sonic smirked again._

_ "Didn't I already tell you? I've become stronger Shadow."_

_ "No, I mean what's happened to you." Shadow looked down. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this...." He mumbled. "Sonic, you're not yourself anymore! I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed it when you were normal. You weren't such as an ass like you are now." Sonic frowned._

_ "Its too late to say that now." A dark blue orb started to form in Sonic's palm. It started to grow larger. He looked at Shadow. "You're gonna get what you deserve." He threw to orb at him. Shadow passed out from exhaustion before the orb even hit him._


End file.
